Team LSTR
by GodkingLoki
Summary: What happens when you put a sheltered princess, a temple monk, a subborn bull fanus, and a wolf fanus with a death wish together? You get Team L.S.T.R (Luster) Join Laurentum, Silver, Topaz, and River as they attend Beacon academy. Each have their own secrets to be revealed, backgrounds to uncover, battles to be had...and yes Pairings cause uh duh...
1. Prelude

L.S.T.R

Prologue

The night was young and a cool breeze blew in the air. One could say it was a perfect night….but not this person, he walked into the bad side of town where the degenerates stay at this time of night. He wore a sleeveless hoodie vest which covered his face even though it was a cold night. His hoodie was black with white highlights running along his back forming the Roman numeral 7(VII) he wore plain black jeans and combat boots with shin guards made of metal. On his side was a long blade which made noises as he walked, on his back was two Ninjatos which settles along his back and made it easy access if needed. As he walked people couldn't help but stare at him due to his tall height. He stood at 6'4 with long thin arms not skinny but toned caramel skin and with his hood over his head it drew more attention to him. Two grown men stepped in front of him who made him stop both looked like they had nothing better to do.

"Hey what's a kid like you doing in this side of town?" The bald one said chuckling "Yea isn't past your bedtime?" His friend said as he leaned in his breath hitting the young boys face the smell of alcohol present.

The boy said nothing and just stood there, the bald one examined his appearance and saw his blades and pulled out his long blade as he pulled it out its form became apparent. The blade was top class samurai sword the blade and hilt was black with white decorations on the handle as the drunkard examined it he could feel a menacing chill emanate from the blade which caused him to drop it and back up shaken his friend went to help him up the youth picked up his sword and held `it in his hand.

The bald one stuttered his speech "T-t-t-that blade it's a Muramasa isn't?" Sounding terrified, the boy said nothing but nod and with a swift movement cut off the bald one hand that grabbed his sword. The man cried out in pain clenching his hand (which was now on the ground lol) his associate trying to calm him down he looked back up and saw the boy's face and heard one thing from him.

"Don't touch Bloody Sengo…." He sheathed Bloody Sengo back into its sheathe he called Lullaby and continued to walk down the street but people now avoiding him after that scene. Soon he arrived at a club and walked inside (guess which club it is) when he got inside the lights was flashing in his face the music bumping he saw the man he wanted to see talking to a Blond at the bar he walked up next them and ordered something.

"Rum coke on the rocks." The man turned to see him and groaned "Not you too, can't I just catch a break?" The boy made a slight chuckle at the man's despair "Sorry Junior but I need information you know how this works." The boy said in a dull voice killing any emotion from a few seconds ago. The blond peeked her head over his shoulder and looked at him "Um I'm sorry I'm using him right now but this'll be just a moment." She said with a wink.

The boy drink arrives and he took off his hood revealing his face he had black buzz cut hair and black pupils and a pair of black wolf ears on his head with white tips his appearance shows African descent but clearly mixed as he is lighter being called browned skinned, he downed his drink in one go still showing no facial expression.

He turns his head to the blond and looks into her now apparent lilac eyes and looks at her completely blazing blond hair with a huge grin on her face she wore a brown jacket over a yellow tank top that had a broken heart on the shirt showing off her developed chest with brown shorts and combat boots leaving nothing for one not to look at.

"Just one question before you please." He turns from the girl back to the man. "Now Junior that last lead you gave me was a dead end so one more time." He grabs Junior's collar "Where's Noah?" His tone got darker as he finished his sentence but he is pushed away by the Blond "Hey I thought I said I need him first." She was sounding angry in tone.

The boy glaring at her as Junior got up walking to his goons grabbing his groin from being nearly crushed by the blond and clearing his throat from being choked by the boy. "You'll pay for that Laurentum and you too Blondie." The girl walks over to Junior "Aww come on I was just playing can't we just kiss and makeup ok?" "Huh oh ok." Junior leaning in for a kiss but is punched across the room into the wall. The boy walks up to her. "Was that necessary?" "Yea he was my dead end." She giggled soon the goons surrounded them Laurentum pulls out Bloody Sengo from Lullaby holding it in a dual hand style. The girls bracelets from into armguards with cannons on the end of them.

"Interesting." The boy said with a smirk "Nice sword there cowboy. Didn't think you would unsheathe on the first date." She said jokingly the goons charge at them she jumps into the air. Laurentum sprints forward kicking two goons and the blond comes crashing down causing a shockwave knocking the others off their feet. The goons charge the blond she proceeds to pummel them each strike causing mini explosions on contact knocking them out but causing much pain before the bliss of unconsciousness. Laurentum was parrying the swords of the goons and striking with fierce intent slicing off hands and sometimes he would miss and take an arm. His fluid motions go into him pulling out Lullaby sheathing Bloody Sengo and forming them into their Shotgun mode and blowing away five goons across the room. After putting his blade on his back he walks over to the Blond.

"If that was your idea of a date then you got problems and I didn't catch your name?" Laurentum says with his arms crossed. The girl giggles and looks at him "The name is Yang and I was only joking about the date thing unless you want to go out with me I mean you are cute." She says putting her hand on his chest but before he could answer the twins Melanie and Miltiades appear ready to stop the two from trashing the club even more. "Guess I'll have to answer you lat…." Before he can finish his sentence he grabs his head and fall to his knees. A voice is heard in his head **"****A PARTY BROTHER? YOU KNOW I LOVEEEEE PARTIES!"** "Stop not here Loki not now." Laurentum arguing with the voice **"****YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HOLD UP FOREVER!"** The voice ringing in his head Yang puts her hand on his shoulder "Hey are you ok? You don't look so cool." Before she can confirm his well-being Melanie kicks her with her heel blades away from Laurentum. Miltiades points her claws at Laurentum's cheek cutting it a bit and he jolts upward eyes closed, Miltiades jumps back and ready's herself for combat. Laurentum opens his eyes not black anymore now white pupils and a maniacal smile on his face. Yang still fighting Melanie punches her into a booth and sees Laurentum get up.

"Hey Laurentum you ok now?" he turns his head to her and smiles deeply "Laurentum is not here now but can I take a message?" He laughs poking his head before turning to Miltiades grabbing his Ninjatos from the sheathes "Ahh Gabriel and Michael it's been too long HA!" he lunges at her. She is defending his wild slashes soon she get a hold of his rhythm and starts dodging completely "Oh you're so boring…" he says sounding disappointed he inhales and sticks out his right foot and at great speed knock into Miltiades causing her to go through a glass pillar "Sorry if that hurt." He says laughing and turns to Yang "That definitely hurt hahaha!" he laughs. Yang looks at him confused "UH Larentum?" he stops laughing and looks at her "Not Laurentum I'm Loki got it?" Yang just stares before Junior steps up

"You'll pay for this." Yang prepares herself Loki looks around and says "Um this damage looks expensive so~ put it on my tab ok?" He says smiling Junior growls and fires his batzooka rockets Yang counters with her dust shots. Loki sheathes Gabriel and Michael and turns them into their pistol forms and fires at Junior but he dodges out of the way and swings at Loki knocking him into the bar. Loki puts up thumbs up indicating he's ok grabbing a glass of alcohol off the counter.

Yang goes to town on Junior and during the fight he pulls a lock of her hair (please kids don't do this at home) which makes her go wild and punch Junior which explodes the bar Loki and Yang walk out the bar running into a small girl with gothic clothing and combat boots with silver eyes and black hair with red highlights. "Yang is that you?" "Oh hey Sis." The small girl putting her hands on her hips "What are you doing?" Before Yang can answer Loki puts his arm around her getting a firm squeeze on her breast and says "Oh we were just on a date right babe?" Loki says smiling before Yang punches him "Hands off the merchandise." He gets up and says "You're an idiot you know that Loki?" opening his eyes back to black Laurentum gets up and walks over to Yang "Sorry about him he means well enough." Yang now loses her marbles "Laurentum what the hell?"

Laurentum looks up at the sky "It's a long story."

**Sup guys hope you liked it I'm still new to this whole Fanfic scene, well publishing it at least to leave a review so I can get better all criticism is welcome except people who are just plain negative to those people just hit the big ol red X button on your browser if you didn't like it. **

**I'll See you guys at Beacon =D**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own the idea of this all goes to Roosterteeth and the mighty Monty Oum. This is just a fanfic made by a fan of the webshow RWBY. The only thing I do own is the OC's I created so sit back and enjoy.

L.S.T.R

The Beacon of Hope

Laurentum was just sitting watching as Yang hugged the life out of her sister who was named Ruby. "I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me!" "She might not make it with you hugging her like that." Laurentum motions to her. Yang lets her go so she can breathe again "I don't want to make it a big deal Yang I'm no one special." Ruby says. Yang playfully punches her in the shoulder. "Sis you're anything but no one special." Laurentum gets up and joins the conversation "Yes skipping two years at signal and getting recruited to Beacon by Ozpin himself clearly the bees knees." Laurentum says with no emotion in his voice which was normal for him. This didn't make Ruby feel better which Yang noticed and punched Laurentum in the arm.

As they continued talking a video came up with a woman wearing glasses with green eyes "Hello arriving students…." Yang and Laurentum both said "Who's she?" "I am Glynda Goodwitch…" and they said "Oh" At the same time as well. Laurentum sat back down ignoring the rest of the speech and falls asleep. (Cause we heard this a million times already like come on. Plus I'm lazy.)

Laurentum wakes up in a cage in a void outside the cage was someone identical to him but with white eyes "Hey bro just getting some more miles." Loki said laughing. Laurentum bangs on the cage "Let me out Loki!" Loki smiles at him "Oh come on big brother let's just share ok? Great now to check out outside." Loki disappears into thin air leaving Larentum in the void.  
>When Loki awakens he sees a pair of eyes looking at him the eyes were grey platinum this caused him to jump and the girl to stand up straight. "You know everyone already got off." The girl says Loki looks and sees nobody else, he yawns rising from his seat. "Well I see that and begs the question why are you still here huh?" "Because someone had to wake you up." The girl says bluntly. Loki laughs and shakes his head looking at the girl in her grey eyes. "I'm Loki and you?" giving her a devilish smile leaning in close. She blushes "Loki huh weird name I'm Silver." He grabs her by the hand and pulls her off the ship. "Well let's get going then Silver our training awaits." Loki smiling at her she couldn't help but go along with him and thinks to herself "Is this the type of boy my papa warned me about?" blushing immensely.<p>

They are walking in the courtyard Loki faces his company, she has black hair that goes to her shoulder with a sliver streak on the side, she's wearing a black jean jacket over a grey shirt with her emblem, a sliver star with swords crossing through it she has black shorts on with knee high combat boots. On her back a sniper rifle which seemed too big for a girl her height at 5'4.

She looks up at Loki and he looks down at her with a smile that seemed to pierce her very being. "S-s-so why are you trying to become Hunter?" Silver sheepishly asks. Loki looks at her and can't help but humor her. "I'm trying to become a Hunter to make my life have meaning." Loki says frowning becoming more serious and lets out a soft chuckle "Why would a small girl like you try to become a Huntress?" Loki stopping and looking at her platinum eyes. She couldn't help but blush at this having been sheltered most of her life she couldn't process the attention the opposite sex was giving to her right now other than her own father. "I-I-I'm trying to become a Huntress because there are people who need protecting." Loki was surprised by this "So a little girl will take on the evils of this world and protect? I feel safer already."

Loki laughs at this he couldn't quite place it or figure out why but this girl seemed too cute to be true. Silver couldn't help but blush redder then a beet as Loki kept staring at her with a smile that was melting her heart. He saw something about her eyes that intrigued him "Silver.…" Before Loki can say anything he grabs his head and fall to one knee. "**Loki….**" A voice echoing in his head "Dammit brother it was just getting interesting!" he yells. Silver is startled by this and takes a step back but she goes next to him and looks at him in his face. He opens his eyes and Silver see his pupils go from snow white with red sclera to void black and blue sclera as Laurentum regains control of his body.

Silver taken aback by this jolts up and watches Laurentum stand up cracking his neck. "That damn mental cage was difficult to break." His voice dull but clearly irritated he looks over at Silver clearly not understanding the current situation but amazed by her next words. "Where did Loki go?" Laurentum begins to speak but nothing comes out. "He's inside his cage." Laurentum put bluntly. Silver unsatisfied with the answer pressed to know more about the boy who moves her so. "Who is he?"

Laurentum thought about it and in that split second he was in the void again. Loki in the cage and Laurentum looking in. "Hello brother." "Loki." Loki stands up and leans on the cage looking at his other persona. "So she's cute isn't she brother?" Loki says staring straight into Laurentum's eyes "Do you truly care Loki?" "Don't you mean you brother? After all I am a part of you born from you. The emotions you threw away." Loki smiles at him, Laurentum leaves the void returning to Silver.

"Loki is a separate personality living within myself." Laurentum explains "He is me and I am him but he likes doing his own thing for himself." Silver looks at Laurentum and nods understanding his situation to heart. But she thinks to herself "If he is another personality then why does he….." Laurentum turns and makes his way to orientation. Silver push her thoughts away and follow him. Laurentum finds a seat in orientation with Silver next to him still staring he glares at her in an attempt to get her to back off. As she's staring Laurentum eyes turn snow white for a second and winks at her which causes her to blush. His eyes turn back to black showing no signs of Laurentum noticing this. They are interrupted when a speak sounds with Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, walking up to the podium with his signature green attire, glasses, and the almighty never ending coffee cup.

"I'll keep this brief… you've traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you're finished you will dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, unused potential in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this but it will take you oh so far. It is you who must take the first step…" he looks over the new students and sees Laurentum and Silver. "You must find the truth of yourself before that step can be taken." He scans again and sees Ruby, Yang and a girl with snow white hair and a matching dress. "You are here for a reason and you being here is not a mistake." He walks off the stage and Miss Goodwitch takes over "You will gather at the barn tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins…be ready, you are dismissed."

Later that night Laurentum is lying on his sleeping mat scanning the room. All the different people in the same room and clearly Ozpin don't care for the separation of the genders since it's a mixed sleeping area. "Something tells me I might dorm with girls." "**Well if we do can we dorm with that Silver girl. I like her brother.**" Loki inputs but Laurentum ignores him. Larentum wearing a black tank top with matching sweats as his night outfit. As Laurentum prepares to nod off he hears a loud thud next to him, he turns over and see a boy next to him smiling at him which is making him uncomfortable which is hard to do.

"Uh can I help you?" The boy extends his hand to receive a handshake "Nah man I just wanted to introduce myself I'm Topaz Buster nice to meetcha." Wearing a bright smile brighter than the sun. Laurentum puts on shades before his eyes melt and grabs his hand and shakes it. "Laurentum Grey now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." Laurentum lies back down and falls asleep instantly. Topaz still beaming looks around to see whose still up. "Alright one friend down there's so many different people here. So exciting I wonder if….." before he can finish his sentence he sees a girl rummaging through her things and jolts up to meet her.

Topaz current appearance dark skinned with red spikey hair with a thin ponytail that runs down his back, pupils of bright gold, wearing a plain white tee and gold shorts. As he is walking over to the girl his lion tail is swinging back and forth as he stops in front of her.

She looks up putting away what she was looking at. Her eyes a soft red and hair red/brown and kept long but finely maintained her bull horns apparent on her head. Topaz doing the same greeting routine.

"Hey I'm Topaz and you?" the girl looks at him head to toe and speaks two words "Not interested." Before looking back down in her bag, Topaz slants his head slightly and crouches down. "I'm not here to flirt with you I just want you name and thought we could be friends." Topaz says with a childlike innocence. The girl looks up and him irritated and just says her name in a hope that Topaz leaves "River…..You can go now." Topaz sighs giving up trying to strike up a conversation and walks off to meet (annoy) someone else.

River still digging through her bag, finally finds what she was searching for.

A picture, of two people one a boy the other a young girl the boy had a slight smile on his face while the girl was beaming. She lies down holding the picture and pulls it into her chest. She starts to nod off mumbling to herself "Where are you big brother?" a single tear falls across her face and before she goes to sleep she says a name…..

"Adam…."

**ALRIGHT GUYS FIRST OFFICAL CHAPTER OBVIOUSLY AS TIME PASSES THEY WILL GET LONGER AND MORE DETAILED. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BECAUSE I BASICALLY TOOK TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY BY MAKING THESE SO LEAVE A REVIEW, COMMENT, THUMBS UP OR DOWN. DO YOU TILL NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Initiation

**I CHOSE TO COMBINE FIRST NIGHT AND THE INITIATION TOGETHER TO MAKE IT LONGER HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. LIKE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

_For future reference when I type like this for Loki it means he and Laurentum are having an argument while switching between personalities. Meaning the other takes control of the body and talks through that. __**Bold is for thoughts.**_

**IF YOU GUYS WANT YOUR OC'S IN THE STORY JUST SEND THEM TO ME AND I'LL DO JUST THAT.**

Laurentum awakens to the sound a girl talking. He grumbles as he sees a seemingly bubbly orange haired girl talking nonsense to young man with black hair and a pink strand on the side.

"Agh it looks like Loki got a little sister here." Laurentum says to himself as he gets up and walks to the restroom.

Inside he runs into Topaz who is brushing his teeth. He waves at him but Laurentum ignores him and walks past "**You know that's not very nice brother.**" Loki, who is now awake inside Laurentum's mind. "He's annoying I can't deal with people like him. Besides I'm better off on my own anyway." Not noticing his surroundings Laurentum bumps into someone knocked them onto the floor. He looks down at the blond haired boy who appears to be wearing an onesie.

"Oh I must have the best of luck." The boy says to himself. Laurentum extends a hand to help him up and says "I'm sorry wasn't paying attention." The boy takes it and lifts himself up. Once done he attempts to walk away but the boy says something. "It's ok I had my head up in the clouds too I'm Jaune by the way." He extends his hand to greet him. Laurentum felt common courtesy to shake it and tell him his name.

"I'm Larentum….wait weren't you that boy who threw up on the dust ship?" Laurentum remembers this making Jaune sigh and nods. "Airsickness is more common than you think." Jaune pleads "It's ok just stay near a trash can next time and try not to throw up on anyone." Larentum tells Jaune he nods at the comment. "So you bout to head over to cafeteria for breakfast I hear the have pancakes."

At the sound of pancakes Topaz spits out the toothpaste and runs up to join the conversation "Pancakes?! For real, well what are we waiting for lets go together!" He is doing his trademark bright smile. Laurentum looks away from the light rays coming from Topaz mouth and covers it with his hand "Ok just stop smiling before you make someone blind." As he finishes that they look over to Jaune who is bumping into the wall from Topaz's smile. Topaz chuckles and Laurentum sighs.

The three boys are walking to the café talking about the initiation later. Topaz himself was ecstatic and couldn't wait. Jaune was unsure and hoped that he don't screw up during the initiation. Laurentum was mumbling to himself arguing with Loki who wanted to switch with him so he could eat some pancakes too.

After breakfast they make their way to the lockers to gather their gear. Jaune puts on his hoodie with his armor plating across his chest, blue jeans and sneakers. Topaz puts on surprisingly only a pair of fingerless gauntlets. He's only wearing a gold tank top, black sweatpants and temple sandals. Laurentum wearing his usual combat gear hoodie vest, black jeans he puts on his shin guards and combat boots.

"So you're a no armor type of guy huh?" Jaune comments towards Topaz. "Yea thanks to my semblance it would be a waste." He says cheesing; he looks around and sees River wearing a black jean jacket with the sleeves cut off over a plain red shirt with black skinny jeans and strapping on leg and arm guards. He walks over to her and pats her shoulder this must have startled her as she turns quickly with glaive pointed at his throat. "Whoaaa there didn't mean to spook you; so this is how you meet someone after introducing yourself previously?" Topaz says with his hands up in self-defense. She puts it down away from his throat and turns to close her locker. "Why are you here bothering me?" River says before glaring at Topaz. "Come on why so cold to me I've done nothing for the cold shoulder." Topaz asks River looks at him and walks away. "Nice talking to you…." Topaz sigh Jaune walks up and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Well guess you struck out." Jaune chuckles before Topaz can reply Jaune see a girl in white talking to a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes who appears to be wearing ancient Greek armor.

"Well let me show you how it's done." Jaune walks over to them and joins in. Topaz observes and watches as he fails and the Greek girl's spear pins him to a locker. He walks over to Jaune and puts a hand on his shoulder "Yea Jaune way to stick it to her." Topaz smiles. "haaaa." Jaune sighs

Laurentum shakes his head and leaves the two and switches into Loki. He cracks his neck "Ahh easy takeover it's getting easier lately, now where's the lovely Silver?" he turns into the girl with the white hair knocking her down "Oops sorry didn't see you there. Do you need any…" Loki starts before the girl stands and begins to yell "Watch where you're going you big buffoon!" Loki laughs and looks at the girl "You need to tone it down princess I was gonna say I was sorry but now I'm not going to say it to a spoiled brat." Loki says shoving past her; she scuffs "How dare you do you know who I am." She chasing after him to get an apology. Loki stops and turn to her, she's wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

"Well judging by your crest on the back of your jacket your Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Company also known as a spoiled princess brat." Loki laughs resuming his walk, before Weiss can rip a new one the speaker comes on and Ms. Goodwitch voice comes out. "Will all freshmen come to the cliffs it's time for your initiation." Loki turns to Weiss "Well come on Ice Princess you heard the Goodwitch." Loki goes into a sprint Weiss yells "Hey I'm not done with you!" she chase after him.

Topaz and Jaune running to the cliffs "So her name was Pyrrha? Cool name she was cute too." Topaz says "I mean she was but Weiss is beautiful one day she'll be mine." Jaune lost in his thoughts "Jaune…I don't think that's going to work out." Topaz laughs as they continue running.

On Initiation Hill several freshmen are lined up on top of some type of platforms and Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch are explaining the meaning of them being here.

"Now some of you may have heard or been wondering how teams are going to be set up, well lets end that topic today. You will be shot into the Emerald Forests where the creatures of Grimm reside but you won't be alone teamwork is essential for survival so the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin says. After he finishes his sentence Loki hears Ruby yell much to her dismay about being teamed up in such a way. Ozpin continues "You will travel with your partner and gather a relic and make it back here good luck any questions?" Jaune raises his hand "Uh Sir I have one how will we land are there parachutes being handed out?" "No you will come up with your own landing method. Any other questions?" Ozpin explains "Uh yes I got another….." "No? Good now without further delay." Ozpin ignoring Jaune, Everyone pulls out their weapons except Jaune trying to ask another question.

One by one everyone is launched then Jaune is launched screaming very close to a girl like shrill. Ozpin stares off in the horizon taking a sip of his coffee mug which says "Best Headmaster Ever" on it.

Loki is flying in the air eyes closed arms spread open free falling. "Ahh what a nice breeze." He opens his eyes and sees the ground coming close. "Oh right landing method. Time to get to work." He pulls out his twin Ninjatos and dig into the tallest tree he can see and comes to and immediate stop. "Too easy jeez get a little harder please." He pulls them out and jumps down on a branch. He looks around and sees nothing but a forest but in the distance he can see a clearing. "Must be where to go, alley op." He jumps off the branch swings off another and lands on the ground with a thump.

He is walking through the forest and stops listening with his ears. He can hear several breaths and pulls out his blades. From the bushes 5 Beowolves come out howling looking at their prey. "Well can't we just get along?" he asks as one Beowolf lunges at him. He side steps and dodges the attack launch himself towards the wolf slicing off its arm and thrusting the other blade into its neck in two fast motions. The wolf falls down choking with a hole in its throat struggling to breathe. Loki turns and smiles as he plants his foot on its chest. "So who's next huuuuh?" The other wolfs growl angrily as one of its pack is being humiliated but before they can attack all of their heads are blown off with four well place shots.

"What the hell? HEY WHO TOOK MY PREY?!" Loki turns around a familiar sight of a red head with bull horns holding a Heckler & Koch HK33 assault rifle. Her hazel eyes looking into Loki's white eyes and stands up.

"This makes us partners I guess. My name is River, now let's get moving and get the relics no time to waste." She says as she turns and walks in the direction Loki was going.

Loki says nothing and sheathes his blades. "Forward and straight to the point I like this one very interesting." He follows her.

Not everyone enjoyed being hurled into the air to a forest full with monsters that can kill you, well not everyone is Topaz.

After being launched a large grin formed on his face flying through the air. During his brief flight he activated his semblance, turning his entire body including his hair into metal.

"Hahahaha Lion's Meteor." He yells as his aura wraps around him and crash into the ground inadvertently leaving a large crater in his wake and killing several Ursa Majors.

He stands up wiping dust and various Grimm organs off himself. "Yuck wherever I go always leaving a mess." As he turns back into normal climbing out his manmade hole.

He looks around to see the .4 sized km crater he created. "Hm figured it would be bigger. Guess I should've given it my all." He says to himself.

He sniffs the air to smell where the other students are at. "Hm the smell is coming from the north, guess I go north until I see someone." He bursts into a sprint not caring about who he might run into. After several minutes of running, he is stopped when he runs into something hard. With an oomph he falls back and stares up to see what he just ran into.

Its hungry red eyes glare onto him its body mostly covered with a boney armor. Clearly larger than normal Grimm and the spikes sticking out of it isn't helping the current situation.

"Well hi there Alpha Beowolf nice day isn't it?" Topaz jokingly asks and he jumps to his feet.

He pulls out a pair of metal gloves which has a 6 slot chamber on the wrists and slips them on. He clasps his hands together into a prayer and closes his eyes and mumbles a low prayer.

"Lord Monty forgive me I am about to kill one of your creations." He stances himself before the Alpha waiting for its pack to come, but it never does.

Topaz is confused at this but charges in regardless. The Alpha swipes at his feet but he leaps out of the way and jumps in the air. Dropping both knees activating his semblance on them turning them into hard metal and slams on the head of the Alpha cracking it's mask.

He jumps off of it and regains his stance. "Hard head man can't believe you survived that hahaha but no pack must means you're an Omega Beowolf." He laughs. The Omega charges in a rush but Topaz instead of guarding he side steps and flows past the attack not moving from his spot. "Blinded by rage makes you a predictable doggy."

The Omega as if taking note to this stands on two legs and slashes at trees causing them to fall towards Topaz. He cocks his fist back and the gauntlet shifts and his glove glows red. "Lion's Roar." He says while punching the tree making a burnt hole in the trunk of the tree safely avoiding Topaz.

The Omega jumps and pounces on him being unable to dodge due to the tree he puts up his guard. The Alpha claw extends hitting his shoulder and knocking him away. He slams into a boulder and coughs up some blood as he falls to the ground.

"Aghh damn that hurts." As he looks up and see the Omega and swear he saw a smirk on its face as it begins to charge at him again.

As it gets closer Topaz stumbles to get up and grimaces at his left shoulder that has two large gashes from his back to the top of his shoulder. Distracted he looks to see the Omega in his range and preparing to strike.

A single shot rings through the forest piercing trees and bushes at it hits it mark on the Omega's cracked mask and goes through its head. Topaz stands there looking at the beast and pushes it as it falls over dead. He can hear in the distance breathing and looks at the direction the shot came from.

About 20 yards away a girl is looking through the scope of her rifle and see Topaz's gold eyes and see him running in her direction she lifts up of the branch she was perched on and shoulders her rifle(An Yalguzag sniper rifle). She wipes the sweat off her head and leans back waiting for the lion fanus to come to her.

Topaz makes it to her and looks up at her, with her Black hair, Platinum eyes, she jumps down to meet her partner. "I guess this makes us partners." She says sheepishly Topaz smiles and looks at her "You mean to tell me you hit that Beowolf's head from that tree to where I was at?" he asks "Uh umm." "THAT WAS AWESOME VERY COOL. I can't believe I got an amazing partner with me. I'm Topaz by the way, Topaz Buster." He greets.

She smiles sheepishly "Silver FairNeil it's a pleasure." "FairNeil? Of the FairNeil Weapons I.N.C in Atlas? The daughter of Patrick FairNeil who the rumored "God of Weapons"?" Topaz asks; Silver nods and this makes Topaz smile even harder.

Silver straps her rifle on her back and turns the other way. "I think saw others headed in that direction so I believe that's where the Relics are." She says. "Ok partner you lead the way I'll keep an ear on the ground just in case we get attacked." Topaz says rolling his shoulder as his aura begins the healing process. They begin making their way through the forest.

Ozpin looks over the events taking place and sees the pairs coming together. "The last pairs have been formed I must say Ms. FairNeil and Mr. Buster make a good combination hopefully she can monitor his childlike antics." "It all comes together when two opposites create a unique combo and a new power is born." Ozpin states. He swipes and sees the other pairs, Ruby with Weiss, Blake with Yang, Jaune with Phyrra, Ren with Nora, and Loki with River. "Hmm." He stares as Loki and River make their way quickly as they are chased by a Nevermore and a Black King Taijitu.

"Are you just insane or really dumb!?" River yelling jumping over a tree log. Loki laughs and cuts through branches "Hey I got bored and riding the Nevermore would have been a good idea if someone hadn't pulled me off and made us fall out of a tree and on to the King Taijitu so this is your fault." Loki says.

River rolls her eyes and gathers her aura to jump ahead and pulls out her rifle taking aim at the Nevermore it being the bigger threat she fires dust rounds with that hit the beast staggering it but not inflicting any damage. She switches targets to the King Taijitu and fires putting holes in its body.

It screeches at this giving Loki time to pull out his blades and stick them in the snake's mouth. "I think you might need your teeth fixed. LET ME HELP WITH THAT!" repeatedly stabbing its face and stabbing the head going into the mouth.

It reels and attempts to shake him off but Loki holds on to his blades which got stuck. It opens its mouth and Loki can hear gargling from inside. "Uh oh. Whoaaaa." He jumps off and acid is spitted out and lands on a tree dissolving it. It also dissolved his blades as they were sticking through the top of its mouth.

"Hey I was still making payments off those. Gahhh whatever." Hey pulls out Devil and holds it with one hand the other on Lullaby in its shotgun mode.

He charges at the Taijitu, it spews more acid and he dodges out of the way. River fires more rounds at it but jumps out the way, the Nevermore knocks a tree her way. Loki turns around and sees this.

"River you're not dead yet are ya?" he yells, he sees River stand up glowing red, red tribal markings appear on her jacket. She jumps up and lands on the top of the tree the Nevermore shots its Feathers at her. She clicks on her rifle it slims down to sheathe and she pulls out her Katana and cuts them all in half with quick draws out her blade near invisible. Loki whistles at the sight.

"Now I'm pissed. Stupid bird hope it likes this." She sheathes her sword and leans slightly forward on the top of the tree. The Nevermore flying at her, she jumps up and in one slice lets out an emission beam from her sword knocking the bird away and into a sea of trees.

She begins to fall and grabs a branch and sits exhausted. "It always takes too much aura to do that move."

Meanwhile Loki was stunned at what she just did. "That was like….." before he can finish that sentence the Taijitu strikes hitting him into a tree. He lands on his knees pissed. He glares at the snake and lets out a breath.

And not a normal breath as he stands the air around him starts to get cold. So much that his breath becomes visible as if it was a snow day. "Time to put you on ice reptile." Loki says in a cold manner he sprints towards the beast as it spews more acid but he doesn't try to dodge as it hits him. On contact with his skin it freezes solid and shatters like glass.

He sprints head on firing ice dust rounds from his shotgun immobilizing the snake and drives his blade into the scaly hide of the King Taijitu. It starts to slow down it being cold blooded but Loki takes it to the next level and places his hands on it. He takes in one breath "Ice Time." The snake slowly freezes over and becomes a solid snake sculpture. Loki falls to a knee exhausted.

"Damn that took a lot out of me hey brother take over for me I'm taking a nap." Loki asks as he closes his eyes. They open again being black. Laurentum looks at his sword and pulls it out which cause the Taijitu to shatter into a million pieces.

He walks over and sees River sleeping on a branch. He jumps up to her and see she is tired. He picks her up bridal style and jumps down; he sets her down and looks her over. Other than a few bruises she was alright taking a short nap but alright.

He notices the shoulder of her jacket have a type of stitching over it like cloth peeling off and he tears it off revealing something.

"A Wilted Rose…Adam." Laurentum says to himself as she awakens. She looks him in the eyes and notices something different. "Weren't your eyes white?" "Long story I'll tell you later. Let's get going we need those relics can you walk?" she tries to stand but to no avail. "I need more time to gather my aura." "No time I'll just carry you there." He once again picks her up bridal style and starts to run; her face becoming redder as they move not rejecting his help.

They run for 10 minutes before making it to the temple and see Yang and Blake already there.

"Looks like a pair already beat us here." Laurentum says walking over to Blake and Yang who watch as Laurentum still carrying River in bridal style over. Yang is smiling sheepishly and Blake smirks softly.

"Ohhh taking a honeymoon during initiation you two are bold ones I'll give you that." Yang says in a joking manner but this cause River to blush redder then the sun and struggles out of Laurentum's hold and stand on her own.

"I-I-Its nothing like that I just needed time to rest that's all." She tries to explain but seeing Yang's expression she could tell she wasn't paying attention and gives up by throwing her hands up.

Laurentum looks blankly "She was tired so I carried her here. I have no secret feelings for her what so ever. Well maybe Loki but I could care less." Laurentum says with his normal dull uninterested voice.

Blake looks surprised by this, Yang shakes her head with her hands in her face, and River looks down a little disappointed by made sure no one saw this.

Loki inside the mind relaxing on a coach face palms. "God dammit brother, you make this so hard to manage so annoying." He says angrily.

As they stand in silence a roar comes from the forest causing them to turn and see an Ursa Major pop out and fall dead and a girl with orange hair roll over it.

"Aww I think it's broken." She says quite upset. A boy in a green garb comes out the bushes panting "Nora don't ever do that again."

She disappears and appears next to the pillars, which are holding the relics which are different chess pieces and picks the gold rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle; I'm queen of the castle." She sings before the boy calls for her to come back. "Hehe coming Ren." She skips over to him.

The silence holds over again but Blake breaks it "Uh did that girl ride all the way here on an Ursa?" Yang can say nothing to the recent events. Laurentum ignores all this being uninterested and walks over to the relics.

"I don't really think it matters which one I choose so…." He picks up the gold king relic and walks over to River.

"We'll take this one." She looks at it and nods in agreement. Another sound comes from the forest but this time a white King Taijitu come sneaking out before a red blur comes crashing down on its head with its fist.

"Woo that was fun huh Silver?" Topaz laughs; Silver comes sliding off the snake's back and slowly walks up to Topaz "I-I don't ever want to do that again Topaz." She says in a frightened voice. He laughs and pats her shoulder.

River shakes her head and says "Did they ride a Taijitu all the way here?" Yang says "uhhhh"

Blake and Laurentum looking up seeing Ruby falling out of the sky flailing her arms about until Jaune come flying by and crashes into her causing them to crash into a tree.

"Yang Ruby just came flying out of the sky, thought you should know that." Laurentum says as he heads over to Topaz and Silver with River right behind him.

"You two came here in a dramatic entrance." Laurentum says "What can I say it was a fun, cool idea when I thought of it. I really wanted to ride a nevermore but we found two nests which were empty." Topaz groans as Silver laughs at his disappointment. River looks sternly at Laurentum who looks at her and sighs closing his eyes letting Loki come out.

"Hey it was a good idea see? Even Topaz wanted to do it, wait did you say two empty nests?" Loki piecing together his thoughts. Topaz nods and sees the temple where the relics are and runs over there to pick one up.

Silver walks up to Loki "I-I'm glad you're ok Loki, I mean that you're not hurt anywhere." She says sheepishly. Loki smiles softly like he usually does to girls "Oh I'm hurt it just doesn't show maybe later you can patch me up." As he moves closer to her face, she looks away holding on to her cheeks. **Ohh why does he make my heart race so mush all he needs to say one sentence gahh got to maintain control.**

River looks angrily at Loki upset with his flirting in front of her. He picks this up not wanting to cause any more confusion. "Listen Riv I'm not your boyfriend Laurentum I'm Loki LO-KI got it memorized? See I'm a whole different personality so it's not like he's cheating on you or anything we just have different tastes." She says then leans in to whisper in her ear. "And for your information he may say and act like he doesn't care but he really does." And turns back to Silver. The new info is hard to digest for River but relives some concerns for her before she picks up on what Loki said. "HEY I NEVER SAID HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND!"

Topaz come running back with relic in hand. "So you finally melted that cold shoulder huh well that's good." He smiles. Loki walks over to him and wraps his arm around his shoulder "Now this guy I like dude what made you choose to ride a King Taijitu?" Topaz begins his explanation over in the distance the other group can be heard. "Ruby?" "Yang!" "NORA!" Topaz turns and watches the events unfold "What is going on?" the group runs over to the others as Phyrra comes running out with a DeathStalker on her tail.

Blake and River talk in unison "Did she just run all the way her with a DeathStalker on her tail?"

Yang finally erupts to the random shit happening. "AGHH Alright can we all just chill out for at least two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

1….2….

"Um Yang?" Ruby says pointing up as Yang slumps her arms in defeat.

Weiss is hanging off the talon of a Nevermore high in the sky. Loki sees this and groans wanting to do that himself.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss screams, "I said jump." Ruby says in her defense. Blake looking up at this "She's gonna fall." "Ahh she'll be fine." Ruby says Silver cuts in "She's falling."

Topaz looks up and bends his knees "My time to shine." His aura flares and he jumps up catching Weiss in a bridal style. Jaune also wanting to be the hero jumped from the tree but grabs on to Topaz's waist. As they fall back down he turns his legs into metal and softens the landing.

Jaune falls down holding on to his mouth before running off to the bushes to puke. Topaz still holding Weiss who clears her throat. He sets her down and she gives him her thanks.

The DeathStalker knock Phyrra aside in front of the group "Great the gangs all here now we can die together like a real family." Yang says "Not if I can help it." Ruby runs toward the DeathStalker.

Yang tries to stop her but she pulls out Crescent Rose propelling herself to attack but is knocked away by its thick bone shell to do any damage. After a failed attack attempt Ruby begins to run away as Yang goes to her aid but the Nevermore on her tail fires its feathers catching Ruby's hood pinning her down and halting Yang's advance.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang yells "I'm trying." But her hood is stuck as the DeathStalker closes in preparing to sting her with its tail. "RUBY!" Yang screams as a white and black blur rushes past her.

Ruby closed her eyes getting ready for the worst when she hears two voices. "Ha beat you two it." "You are so childish." She opens her eyes and sees Loki hands on the ground and Weiss sword pinned as ice sticks up catching the stinger before it hits her. "You are dim witted, hyper active, childish, and your fighting style…." Weiss catches herself before she goes on. "I understand I am difficult at times but if you stop trying to show off I'll be nicer." Weiss says to Ruby.

"I'm not trying to show off I just want you to know I can do this." "Your fine." Weiss says as she walks past Ruby and Loki rubs her head. "It's ok kid all good." Ruby lets out a sigh and something about knees.

As they regroup Laurentum takes back control and talks to the group. "We should go now before the Nevermore circles back and the DeathStalker frees itself." He says "Right our objective is right here we grab them and head back to the cliff." Ruby agrees "Run and live another day that's an idea I can get behind every time." Jaune also agrees as he grabs the gold rook and Ruby takes the gold knight.

The twelve of them run to the broken ruins as they hear another screech as another Nevermore with a burn on its body come towards them with the first one. "Where did that one come from?!" Jaune screams as a rain of feathers come towards them. They take brief shelter behind some pillars.

"I think that's the same one from before River." Laurentum states "And it doesn't look to happy to see us. We'll lure it away you guys head for the cliff."

"No way you're not going to fight that thing with just the two of you." Ruby says concerned for their safety. "They won't we'll go help them as well." Silver says looking over to Topaz who nods in agreement. "Alright then follow my lead." Laurentum says as he runs out into the open the Nevermore which he fought before starts to chase after him.

"Looks like it remembers me good." He runs back towards where the relics were running into the DeathStalker.

He pulls out Bloody Sengo and slashes against the armor while jumping over it. "Pretty tough if I can't cut through it." It begins to turn around when Phyrra fires at it to get its attention and it runs after her.

Laurentum grips Bloody Sengo with two hands and widens his stance. The Nevermore fires its feathers. Laurentum closes his eyes swinging left and right, up and down slicing the ones coming towards him in half before they make contact.

The black bird swoops down when two shots hit its mask disorienting it and causing it to crash on the ground. Silver perched on some ruins lines up another shot and fires three rounds in succession hitting the tough hide of the beast doing little damage.

Topaz runs up to it while it's on the ground ready to lay the hurt. He jumps up and turns his leg into metal kicking the bird's chest, a crack it heard as the bird reels at a broken rib.

"Topaz follow up on my mark…NOW!" Laurentum yells he jumps up launching himself using an ice pillar from his feet and grabs hold of the birds mask.

It tries to shake him off but to no avail. "Silver can you make the shot?" He yells at her. "Come on Silver you trained your whole life till now time to show what I'm made of." She takes a deep breath and lines up a shot at the Nevermore's head taking her time she takes the shot. It flies through the air and hits its mark making a large crack in the mask. "Phew on target." She says relived. "Hmph not bad." Laurentum says impressed.

He turns lullaby into its shotgun mode and loads an earth dust shot. "Why don't you stay still for me?" He aims at the crack and fires making a large bleeding hole in its face. The Nevermore throws him off as Topaz jumps up and catches him. "Got you bro." "Thank you, River this time finish it." Laurentum says as River glowing red holding her assault rifle. "Got it Partner it won't live to see another day."

The Nevermore struggles to take flight as River charges her gun, a large circular beam emission radiating from the end of her gun getting bigger by the second. "Boom." She fires as the shot flies towards the birds head. "Sqwah?" It hits the hole, for a second nothing happens then the next the bird head swells up then explodes. River blows off the smoke from her nozzle.

Topaz jumps up in joy. "That was awesome how did you do that?" He asks. "I can turn my aura into a beam and using my weapon focuses it and fires it that's my semblance I call it Charged Assault." She states. Silver rejoins the group and Laurentum pats her head and gives her a slight smile "Good shot." He says with a little praise in his voice. She sheepishly puts her head down so he would see the smile on her face from his words. "I think we should go see of the others need help." Laurentum states. Everyone nods and begins to make their way to the others.

As they arrive they see Ruby cutting off the head of the Nevermore they were fighting. "Cool we blow it off they cut it off that's so…" Topaz starts "Awesome?" River finishes "Yea exactly."

Later at the team ceremony.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Phyrra Nikkos, Lie Ren, you collected the white rook pieces from this day on you are now team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Ozpin says Jaune is surprised by this as Phyrra punches his arm causing him to fall making a sea of laughter start.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long you collected the gold knight pieces you will be now known as team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin says with a smile "What!" Weiss yells

"Looks like she's not too happy." River says "Yahhh ah yea she looks like she's about to blow a gas line." Topaz interjects "Looks like they might have to work that out. Oh we're next." Laurentum says as they walk up.

"Laurentum Gray, Silver FairNeil, Topaz Buster, River Tatilon you collected the gold king pieces you will be known as team LSTR led by Laurentum Gray good luck." Ozpin extends his hand out and Laurentum shakes it he leans in close to whisper something to him. "You are team leader not Loki just wanted that to be clear." As he pulls away Laurentum just nods.

Ozpin walks back to Miss Goodwitch "This will be an interesting year." He states


	4. Chapter 3

L.S.T.R

Chapter 3

Laurentum awakens in his new room with his team. He gets out of bed wearing black shorts with a white shirt with a wolf on it. He checks on the sleeping members of his team each sleeping soundly. Not waking them he walks to the bathroom to start his day.

He walks out the room heading to the café for breakfast he grabs scrambled eggs and bacon going light for breakfast. Afterwards he returns to the dorm and his team is still asleep.

He goes to wake up River and pats her head. "River it's time to get up we got our first classes today." Laurentum says quietly. River tosses and turns as she brings herself awake.

"Laurentum? Agh I'm not much of a morning person." She adds. Laurentum goes to wake up the others. Silver gets up easily but Topaz is a heavy sleeper.

"He's not waking up at all." Laurentum giving up. "I got an idea." Silver goes into her bags and pulls out something from a bag and puts it by Topaz nose. Topaz jumps up and begins rolling on the floor.

"What the hell?" River laughing at Topaz rolling from side to side like a baby kitten. Laurentum smells Silver hands to identify the smell. "Catnip? You used catnip on him?" Laurentum lifting his eyebrow.

Silver giggles "I have a cat in my home whenever I can't wake her up I use this and she jumps right up."

Topaz stands up regaining control over himself. "That was not cool never do that again like ever." With seriousness in his voice for the first time. Silver puts her hands up in defense.

River enters the bathroom the shower turning on a few seconds after. Laurentum grabs his uniform given to him and looks it over. "Seems a bit….." his eyes turn white midsentence "Uptight for our tastes huh brother?" Loki says reluctantly putting on the uniform.

Topaz grabs his and frowns immediately "Why uniforms no individuality at all and we can't alter it at all boring." Silver goes behind a screen she set up taking off her pajamas and putting on her uniform.

"I don't know I kind of like it." She wears hers with high socks going up her thighs. Loki's mouth drops to the floor as he speeds up in front of her. "Yea I like this uniform a lot now especially on you Silver baby." Loki smirks

Silver blushes and runs out the dorm. "I'llheadontoclassseeya." She screams in one whole word. Loki laughs as she runs out happy with his end result. Topaz shakes his head at this.

"You seriously gotta stop teasing my partner like this just go out with her already will ya." Loki turns to Topaz and smiles. "Oh I will as soon as you ask out the girl you like oh I wonder who that could be." Topaz eyes spread wide open covering Loki's mouth "Ok I get it I'll stay out of your business ok?" Topaz face fuming red and his eyes swirling.

River comes out the bathroom in a towel and see the two. "What are you idiots doing?" Loki and Topaz turn to see her. Loki smiles and switch with Laurentum so he can see the sight.

Laurentum gazes upon River, who is leaving a misty bathroom after a hot shower her hair straight from the wetness and her smell filling the room hitting Laurentum's face. A single red line escapes his nose while his face remains emotionless. He stands up and walks to the door. "Class begins in 40 minutes we have Grimm studies with Prof. Port I expect you to be there early." As he begins closing the door he extends his face slightly before closing it. "You smell…nice Riv." He leaves with that last quip.

River stands there dumbfounded with a blush on her face. "I smell nice? Did Laurentum say that just now?" She looks at Topaz who shrugs.

Laurentum enters the classroom. It was still early so only a few students were present including Silver who arrived early as well she waves for him to go sit with her.

He sits next to her she notices the piece of paper up his nose and stares at it. "Something the matter Silver?" he asks she leans in closer to his face. "What happened there?" pointing at her nose in reference.

"A prank by Loki speaking of which I need to ask him something." Laurentum looks away and stares blankly into space.

He enters his mind and sees Loki sitting on a couch watching a T.V that has Prof. Port classroom on it. He turns and waves to him.

"Oh hey there big brother what brings you here right now?" Loki spread across the couch arm and legs up.

"First off you can't come out whenever you can Loki." Laurentum states. Loki smiles and jumps up into the air and lands in front of Laurentum. Both of them look identical, same combat gear on only Laurentum's wearing a black hoodie and Loki's wearing the same one only white, same faces, same hair, difference is their eye colors and their emblems Laurentum's is a black wolf in a white circle and Loki's a white wolf in a black circle.

"But who is it that makes it easier for me to come out as of late? Only you and me in here the cage can't hold me anymore I can come out whenever I feel like it. Plus I know your feeling different want to know why?" Laurentum goes quiet at this. Earlier he complemented River even gave her a nickname "Riv" for him it was foreign, unknown almost like he had…. "Emotion…" Laurentum thinks aloud.

Loki snaps his fingers and a box appears in his hands out of thin air. It's an ordinary box made of wood. "Bingo you were always the smart one. In this box I have here are your emotions that you tossed away. I mean after everything you been through I would too if I were you."

Laurentum looks at the box with disgust. "I don't need those useless things it was burdens that held me back. Keep them to yourself."

Loki frown truly sadden by Laurentum's words. "How would mom feel if she saw you like this?" Laurentum snaps and charges at Loki who jumps and kicks him in the face. Laurentum goes sliding back from the force and Loki runs and grabs him. "You need a timeout brother!"

He picks him up and slams him into the ground and it turns into water and Laurentum sinks in. "Cool off for a while baby brother. For a long time I've been looking out for you and I'll keep doing that."

Outside of his mind only 3 seconds pass as Silver stares into Laurentum's eyes and watch them turn white. Loki looks at Silver with a saddened and serious face.

"Silver I need to talk to you right now." Silver looks at him her eyes examining Loki and she takes a deep breath and nods.

"I know you can see it can't you? The color of MY aura." Loki stares into her eyes but not the normal way of flirtation but a meaningful one as if he has been holding something in. "I noticed the first time you "switched" with Laurentum his is white but yours is black." Loki smirks.

"You have good eyes as expected of a child from the FairNeil line." Silver clasps her hands. "Even when it's not flared I can see the aura…" she begins

"People from your family line can see the soul of a person, their character who they are. No one can ever lie about themselves to any of you." Silver looks at Loki straight into his white eyes full of heartache. "No one I've ever meet has had two different color aura. Two different souls who are you Loki? You're not a personality created from Laurentum are you?"

Loki looks around and sees Topaz and River walk into the class. "We'll talk about this later. I don't think Laurentum will be coming out anytime soon so we got until then so let's get pass our classes." Silver wanting to continue the conversation tries to speak up as Topaz sits next to her left and River sits next to Loki.

"You know Laurentum I'm sorry for that today I should've been more decent in the room." River starts as Loki turns to her and smiles she immediately stops knowing who she was talking to.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" Topaz asks. Silver stutters as Loki makes up a quick lie.

"We were talking about our classes to day after this we got History with Prof. Oobleck then combat class with Ms. Goodwitch which I'm looking forward to cause fighting duhh." Silver turns to him and he smiles loosely. Topaz accepts the lie and nod River thinks nothing of it and class begins.

It was pretty obvious that Prof. Port class was a difficult class not because the material was hard but it was so boring that half the class fell asleep including Topaz.

Silver is easily taking notes while her partner sleeps with his head in his arms. His lion ears twitch time and again as Silver goes against the urge to poke them.

Loki is half awake fading in and out of consciousness as the lecture nears its end. River is writing in a journal that seems to be personal. It wasn't until Prof. Port asks "Who here think they have true Huntsmen potential?"

River stands up beating Weiss hand raise. "I do sir I believe I have what it takes."

"Nicely put young lady go put on you combat gear as we wait." River leaves the class for a few minutes and returns in her combat gear on as Prof. Port stands next to two cages with noises coming from them.

"Now I hope you are prepared for this. A true huntress must be ready for any situation even when outnumbered." Prof. Port slams his blunderaxe on the cages locks and releases the beasts.

An Ursa Major and a Bourbatusk come out glaring at River. She pulls out her rifle and shots the Bourbatusk. The bullets ricochet off the thick armor of the Bourtusk as the Ursa roars and charges at her.

It swipes it claws at her and she rolls away as the Bourbatusk charges at her trying to gore her. "River jump over it." Loki yells and she jumps over it land behind her two opponents.

"Ursa too strong to take on directly and Bourbatusk armor to thick. Guess I need to get serious." She turns her rifle into a katana and gets into a laido stance; the Ursa Major charge at her but in an instant is knocked back on its back.

The class at this point is awake and watching River go to work. She remain standing with her blade in its sheathe and runs to Bourbatusk. It snorts and charges at her bellowing as it tries to gore her with its tusks.

In one motion she brings up her blade while it's still sheathed smacking into the face of the Grimm and tossing it on its back. River jumps in the air and in fast motions invisible to the naked eye slices the under belly of the Bourbatusk into pieces. She stands and admires her work.

Loki whistles impressed at her work and looks around and see the stunned faces of his classmate but he see one full of fear. It's over by team RWBY the girl with the black bow and amber eyes as she looks at River as if she has seen a ghost. He thought this was odd but thought he would pursue the reason later.

River looks over at the Ursa as it stands back up angrier then it was before. She begins to glow with a red aura then dissipates as her hair shines a white red. She chuckles as she gazes upon the Ursa Major.

She runs towards the beast sword out and glowing brightly. The Ursa swipes and she grabs on to its arm and swing on the neck. She plunges her sword into the Ursa neck and grabs on to the blade with both hands. She smiles and laughs loud enough the class can hear it. "Emission Burst…"

She pours her aura into the blade and the Ursa bloats up and bursts. Spewing guts everywhere and she looks around and pulls out a cloth wiping down her blade of the Grimm blood.

Prof. Port is impressed with her work. "It seems we are in the presence of a true huntress in training. Well that's all we have today now take what you all learned her today and reflect on it."

The class begins to leave heading to their next classes. River is greeted by her team highly enthusiastic.

"That was epic you nailed that Ursa right with it hurts, EVERYWHERE!" Topaz laughs. Loki pats her on the head like a child. "That's the way our team does things power houses and precise shooters." Loki says "Your laido style is still rough around the edges but you'll get better in no time."

Silver keeps to herself and mumbles something. "Don't go overboard too much." River takes all the comments to heart as the team leaves the classroom.

They head over to Prof. Oobleck history class and prepare for the lecture.

It was like a storm going on in the classroom as he would zip all over the room everyone had trouble keeping up with him. Even the fanus teens with their enhanced senses had problems keeping up.

Once class was over they went to go have lunch.

When they arrived they sat down discussing what happened in their classes today. It wasn't long before teams RWBY and JNPR came along and sat with them.

Topaz was chatting with Nora and Yang about pranks that they can do later on during the year much to the disapproval of Ren. Silver, Weiss and Phyrra were sharing notes with each other. Ruby, Jaune and Loki were talking about their team's strengths and weaknesses.

River and Blake were having small talk while Blake was in her books and River drawing in her journal.

After lunch was combat practice with Glynda Goodwitch.

"Alright students we will have mock battles today to see everyone's individual ability first up we'll have Topaz Buster and Yang Xiao Long." Topaz gets up with cheers from Loki as he makes his way down to the ring. Yang receives the same treatment from her sister Ruby.

"We will follow tournament style rules first one whose aura gauge hits red loses. Remember this is a mock battle but treat it like a serious fight."

A buzzer goes off as Topaz and Yang face each other.

Yang activates Ember Celica and Topaz gloves turn into gauntlet form.

"Ohhh nice weapons kitty boy what're they called?" Yang teases "Kitty boy seriously? They're names are Blazing Revolution and your about to eat it!"

Topaz cocks his fist back as the chamber on his wrist turns and his gloves turn blue. "Ice Claw!" he throws a punch and a claw comes out heading towards Yang. She fires Ember Celica and the ice claw shatters as Topaz comes lunging out of the mist.

He delivers a flurry of kick combos her way that she parries and counters with a left uppercut to his jaw. Topaz is sent flying and lands on his back.

Loki holds his chin in a pained expression. "Yea that would've hurt…..if it connected."

Yang looks at her fist and see a dent in Ember Celica armor plating. Topaz stands up and brushes himself off. His chin in its metal form blocking the damage from Yang's hard counter his aura gauge barely even dropped. "That would've knocked me out cold danger danger."

Topaz jumps in the air and his gauntlets shift and turn red. He fully activates his semblance as he comes back down to attack Yang.

"Lion's Comet." He yells as he drops down to land his fist onto Yang. She ignites and counters with her right fist. The collision creates an explosion on stage.

As the smoke settle both are still standing Yang knocked into the yellow almost red and Topaz enters yellow. Both are breathing heavily knowing the next bout will determine a winner.

Loki yells at Topaz to boost his spirit "If you don't do it I will Topaz." Topaz straightens up knowing exactly what he is talking about.

Ruby cheers her sister on "Don't give up Yang he can't use his semblance anymore due to overusing it he can't block your attacks go gettem!"

Yang stands in her boxing stance as Topaz clasps his hand together in a silent prayer and enters his stance. "Hey Yang how about we make this interesting."

Yang perks up when she hears this. "What do you have in mind?" "Well if I win you have to…go out with me." A woo can be heard from Loki in the audience.

Yang smiles at his cute bet. "Oh really what about if I win?" "What do you want?"

She ponders for a moment and comes with an idea "You become my personal slave boy for the rest of the semester." Topaz gulps at the thoughts going through her mind when she said that.

"Ok then I accept." He lifts his arms up and raises his right leg slightly. "Muay….Tai" he rushes her with a flurry of combos.

Throwing punches then following up with spinning elbows.

She gets hit a few times but both of them being exhausted made the blows not have enough punch to put her in the red yet she sees an opening to counter.

It was a feint as Topaz grabs her arm throwing it back. He sidesteps her and knees her in the stomach hard as she falls to the floor entering the red.

The buzzer sounds and Topaz wins. Silver and Loki cheer for their teammate while River is still drawing in her book.

Topaz extends his hand to help her up and she takes it. "Oww didn't have to hit so hard lover boy." She chuckles Topaz scratches behind his head in embarrassment.

"You know you don't have to do the bet it was a heat of the moment kind of thing." She looks at him with a smirk. "A heat of the moment huh? Then this is too." She pulls on his shirt and presses her lips against his. Everyone in the room jaw hits the floor at the sight. Topaz mind is racing unable to process the current events.

Silver covers her face with her hands but opens enough to see. River looks up from her book and turns to the page and begins drawing intensely. Loki is laughing and looks over at team RWBY Blake has facepalmed herself at her partner's actions. Ruby is freaking out due to her sisters bashfulness. Weiss sighs to herself mumbling something about self-control.

Yang pulls away and licks her lips as Topaz face is bright red and smoke is coming out of his head.

Ms. Goodwitch comes on stage looking at the two with a stern face. "Well it was a good fight but please show more self-control when showing affection towards one another. Now since that battle took so long next match will be the last for today."

Yang walks off stage holding Topaz's hand pulling him along as he is still out of it.

They walk back to team LSTR and she drops him off. "Tell him when he wakes up I would like to go to the town when he gets better." She smiles and walks to her team.

Loki sits Topaz down and laughs at the state he is in. "Looks like she was too "hot" for him to handle."

Silver chuckles a bit at his joke as a eraser hits his head thrown from River who is still drawing in her book.

"Next up will be Blake Belladonna and Loki Gray." Loki jumps up on to the desk and jumps all the way to the stage and lands.

Blake begins to make her way down but is stopped by Weiss. "His semblance is to make anything he comes in contact with freeze over. So close combat is a no go so attack from a distance and you should be fine." Blake nods and continues on her way.

On stage Loki faces Blake and Ms. Goodwitch come forward "Now you two same rules but one more thing. Don't repeat what happened at the end of the last fight." Blake blushes and Loki smiles.

"Ok I'll try but you have to admit she is cute Professor." Ms. Goodwitch glares at Loki and he enters his battle stance.

The buzzer sounds and Loki charges at Blake. She throws Gambol Shroud and it slice at Loki's hoodie causing him to pull back.

"Keeping me at a distance huh…..Oh shit" a bullet wiz past his face as Blake fires more rounds at him.

Loki tumbles and pulls out Lullaby in its shotgun mode and fires dust rounds. Blake runs as the rounds explode behind her and turns to Loki who disappeared. She hears Ruby yell from the stands. "Above you Blake!"

She looks up as Loki dropping down his sword in s downward stabbing motion. She turns her weapon in it dual mode and blocks the attack as sparks fly off the two's blades.

Loki and Blake now within close combat range as she mentally kicks herself for allowing this to happen.

Loki thrusts at her and she blocks the sword away with her blade sheathe and swings with the other as Loki grabs her arm and draws her in close.

The two are face to face close enough for a kiss as Loki smiles and Blake blushes a bit. Loki gets closer and whispers.

"I wonder what Adam is doing right about now." She gasps and jumps and kicks off his chest creating some distance between them.

"**He knows?! But how could he?" **Blake mind races as she tries to figure out where she went wrong. Loki sees her distress uses that to his advantage.

In a blur he appears in front of her and punches her in the face which stuns her and in one swing of his blade across her torso.

If she didn't have aura protecting her she would have been cut in half by the sharpness of Blood Sengo, but her aura suffered a large blow as she enters the yellow gauge.

"Hey Blake…" She looks upon her opponent with distrust as Loki stands a few meters away.

"After our battle here we need to talk but right now focus on the situation this is boring me." Blake stands up "**He's right I don't know how but now is not the time to think about it.**" Her mind now clear she ready's herself once again.

Loki charges and swings at her. Slicing through her but this is an illusion, a kick in the face is his reward he reels back and gathers himself. "Dopplegangers, clones? I don't even know but it's just annoying."

She continues her attacks, as she connects a blow she leaves a clone in her wake confusing Loki as she strikes from his blind spot. His aura protects him from the blow and his gauge enters yellow.

"Well this is Adam's old partner in serious mode guess I can't hold back." Loki leaps back creating distance between the two. He gathers his aura and places both hands on the floor.

His breath comes out cold, Blake knowing what's about to happen leaps in the air. The next second the entire arena floor is incased in ice. Blake lands struggling to keep her balance on the new environment.

Loki runs on the ice which looks like he is skating across it and slides at past her quickly sheathing and unsheathing as he comes to a stop. Blake falls to her knees as her aura gauge enters red. The buzzer sounds and Ms. Goodwitch comes on the arena surprisingly walking normally on the now icy floor in her heels.

"Nicely executed Mr. Gray. Excellent movements and speed, also changing your environment to your advantage is professionally done." Loki smiles as Ms. Goodwitch continues "But if your opponent were physically strong such as Ms. Long or Mr. Buster they would have smashed the ice and turned it back into their favor. You have speed and skill but without strength you leave yourself open to being overpowered due remember this." Loki smile turns into a frown.

She turns to Blake. "Ms. Belladonna you also are in the same boat as Mr. Gray great speed and skill but low physical abilities but you did well in your swordplay holding your own. Your plan in the beginning to attack from a distance also show you understand how your opponents specialty in close combat." Blake stands and nods at the comment.

"That's enough for today since the floor is now incased in ice our class is over I hope you all learned something today. Class Dismissed."  
>Loki walks to the exit where Blake is waiting for him. She begins to speak but is stopped by him.<p>

"Not here, tonight on the roof I trust you'll be there kitten." Loki walks off to join his team.

Later that night under the moonlight Loki is laying on his back looking at the stars in the sky and the beauty of the moon. He hears footsteps in the distance and sits up seeing a pair of amber eyes with the look of a million questions.

He motions her to sit next to him and she does. "Beautiful night huh?" he says.

Blake nods and stares into the night sky admiring the tranquility.

"It was a night like this I cut my ties with the White Fang." Loki says he turns and look at the face of Blake who was in disbelief.

"You were also a member of the White Fang?" she asks. Loki replies with a nod. "I was…..we were….truly dedicated to the cause some may say obsessed but you know what that's like I trust." Blake looks down knowing what he meant.

"Blake I heard about you and Adam top dogs of the organization. Always assigned top priority missions. After all who could stop the two of you. Pretty good for rookies." He says.

Blake looks at Loki and asks "How long were you in the White Fang?" "Laurentum joined up after his parents were killed I can't talk about it much not my business. But he was a high ranking member under the name of "Black Snow Wolf". We completed our missions with no casualties on either side. That was until the new leader saw fit that we were useless in his organization because we wouldn't kill anyone. One mission he orders my best friend to kill me afterwards. I knocked him out and escaped. I lived on the streets afterwards but that's a story for another day I suppose."

Blake couldn't believe what she just heard. She was talking to the "Black Snow Wolf" in the flesh she heard much about him from Adam. The only person who has taken on all the high ranked members including Adam at once and won in 10 minutes all at the age of 14.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR heard about you from your team Loki. About how you're another personality separate from Laurentum." She says.

"And here I was about to explain myself guess those guys don't really leave much out." Loki looks back up at the sky thinking about Laurentum. He left him in the depths of his own sub-conscious. He can feel him climbing out and he may be back during the morning.

He gets up and extends his hand to help Blake up. "We can talk again if you need to. I understand that you must lie to your friends but one day you must tell them but until then just call me if you need to let stuff out." She nods and makes her way to the door returning to the dorms.

Loki returns to his dorm only to see Silver watching T.V from her bed with no signs of Topaz or River.

"Where those two run off too?" he asks. Silver turns around and turns off the T.V.

"River went to the library to look some stuff up for one of her classes and Topaz went to the training facility. Just you and me here." She explains.

Loki smiles and jumps on her bed and lie next to her. He wraps his arm around her causing her face to flush red.

"W-w-what are you doing?" looking down playing with her fingers. "Oh I thought I might as well sleep here tonight. If that's not a problem." Loki smiles as she pushes him off the bed.

He gets up laughing and she hits him with her pillow. "It was a joke Silver no need for you to be so rough."

She stops and glares at him. "So now that we are alone are you gonna tell me?" Loki looks at her confused. Then remembers what she is talking about.

He sits on the edge of her bed and looks her dead in the eyes.

"You really want to know huh?" she slowly nods. Loki takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I am his brother….his twin dead brother."


	5. Chapter 4

L.S.T.R

Chapter 4: Open The Box

**A brief Shoutout since I haven't uploaded in a while but I see I got my first few followers OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP **

**Got Three so shoutouts to (Caroline98, Ezra Soulthief, and libertyprime721) for following much appreciated mates and another to jhellou for putting me on your favorites.**

**It means a lot to me and thanks lads you guys get to send me OC's you make and I'll put them in my story cause first benefits!**

Silver is sitting on her bed staring into Loki's eyes in disbelief to his recent words.

"His twin brother? Laurentum hasn't said anything about this at all." She says.

Loki opens his mouth to explain but feels a sharp pain in the back of his head. He looks at Silver in pain. She looks at him and through her eyes she can see the aura surrounding his body flickering from black to white slowly.

"Laurentum has escaped his sub-conscious I've run out of time. Silver I need you to get to Ozpin after he gets out and tell him this. To open the box and let it all come back to me." She is confused at his words as he grabs her shoulders. "And sorry about this." He presses his lips onto hers as she falls back and Loki is on top of her. He runs his tongue into her mouth as her mind goes blank. As soon as her bliss takes over he jolts back and she sits up fast.

Black jet eyes gaze at her and an emotionless look that's familiar to her returns. "Laurentum…" he gets up without saying anything and goes to his bed and says one thing. "Don't fall for Loki's advances so easily Silver." As he lies down and quickly falls asleep. Silver exhales in relief that Laurentum doesn't know what Loki told her but she now knows she has to see Ozpin the next morning.

The next day was a Saturday so no class, Silver woke up early to see her team still sleeping. She goes to the bathroom and freshens up as she gets dressed quietly. She heads out the door and makes her way to Ozpin's office.

She heads to the large office of Headmaster Ozpin where behind his desk is a large window looking over Vale.

"Ah Ms. FairNeil to what do I owe to this visit on your free day?" Silver was nervous never having had a one on one talk with the Headmaster but swallows her fears and do what she came there to do.

"Headmaster I come with a message….from Loki." Ozpin perks up taking a brief sip from his coffee cup and sets it down. "What is it he needs you to tell me but not himself?"

"He told me to tell you "To open the box and let it all come back to him?" she says at the end of her sentence Ozpin stands up and hits his monitor. "Ms. Goodwitch please hurry to team L.S.T.R room and detain Laurentum it seems we've run out of time." Silver is as confused as a deer in the middle of a highway. "I don't understand what's happening why are you detaining him?"

Ozpin sits back down and calms himself. "Silver let me tell you a story it involves Laurentum heritage. You see his parents were students alongside Ms. Goodwitch and me. Well his father was his mother was an activist for the White Fangs early protests. Somewhere along the line they meet and fell in love and his mother Luna Gray became pregnant with twin boys as you may know who they are." She nods her head. "You see relations with Fanus and humans were worse before than now. And the thought of Half-Fanus Half-Human children was frowned upon but thankfully the White Fang over saw the birth of the boys but something was wrong. You see one of the boys was sick inside the womb and the doctors said that he would die before or upon child birth. There was nothing they could do and only one child was born alive while the other was born dead." Silver heart stops at the words she heard. "But then is Loki…." "Let me finish the doctors never told his parents but there were aura fluctuations in the womb which is unheard of. The healthy twins aura left his body and went into the dying ones completely switching roles. The first baby born was dead and was then named the one who was sick while the younger one was born healthy and alive. You see from the womb Loki even as a baby chose to give his life so Laurentum can live his." Silver was taken aback; Aura soul healing was known but risky and difficult to do to hear a baby in the womb do it was unheard of. "The only people who knew about this were I and the previous White Fang leader who is Laurentum's Godfather. Two years passed and the child was growing with the love of his parents but tensions grew worse between Fanus and humans. Laurentum's father had a brother who was away on a prolonged mission. He was "ignorant" to say in polite terms towards Fanus. When he heard about Laurentum he was furious. Having one thought in mind he made his way to where they were living and attacked. Laurentum's father held him back as Luna ran with their child to safety. His father my good friend Odin died at the hands of his brother….Noah." Silver feel to her knees she was now in possession of Laurentum's dark past and Loki's origins. "But Headmaster what about…."

A large explosion is heard from within the building as the intercom comes on. "Ozpin Laurentum is awake!" Glynda's voice comes out. Ozpin curse himself slightly and walks past Silver. "I'll have to explain later Silver we need your assistance." She runs following him out the office.

They make their way to the dorms where the door of team L.S.T.R used to be but blown off they peer inside and see Topaz knocked out on the floor with half his body in metal form and his aura healing a large gash on his chest with labored breathing. "Topaz!" Silver runs to his side and lifts his head to check his breathing. "Thank Monty he's alright but what happened here?" The once peaceful room was full of slash marks and bullet holes all around the wall and the windows are broken.

Another explosion occurs startling them. Ozpin looks back to Silver. "Grab your weapon we must go and help the others." "But Topaz…." Ozpin places his hand on Topaz chest and it begins to glow emerald green. It shines and the gash on his chest closes and he breaths normally. "He'll be alright but we must go now." She runs to her bed and grabs her sniper rifle and head out with Ozpin.

They make their way to the explosions and crashing until they head to the arena. Inside they see Team JNPR in the rows of seats passed out and Ms. Goodwitch and Team RWBY alongside River fighting off Laurentum. Silver runs to the arena and jumps next to River. "What's happening?" Silver asks "I don't know all I know is I heard him and Topaz arguing then…" she cuts herself off not wanting to remember what occurred.

Ozpin walks down to the sideline and gazes upon Laurentum. His shirt is gone so his chest is bear showing a large V scar going from shoulder to navel to shoulder. His eyes pure black with Bloody Sengo in hand. "Glynda what is the situation?" Ozpin asks "I did as you said and upon arrival a fight already broke out between Topaz and Laurentum causing a ruckus this woke up the other teams and they saw Laurentum deal that blow to Topaz. Ms. Xiao snapped and attacked out of anger and the rest is history." She says out of breath from the fighting. Laurentum looks at his blade which still has Topaz blood on it and licks it clean. "Useless….." Silver gazes upon him looking at his aura and turns away immediately. "Ozpin…" she says "I can't see any sigh of Loki or Laurentum in this aura all I see is…..pain no emotions."

"Then I'll take this time to finish the story….His mother fled to the White Fang for safety where they lived with until he turned 6 when his mother was killed in a peaceful rally. Sniped by and unknown shooter this was what caused the new leader to rise up and take over. Little Laurentum now an orphan was taken in by the new leader and put under severe training. It went well until he noticed something the boy was too soft didn't want to hurt anyone so he did something awful. He told Laurentum the truth of his life. His parents killed and left all alone this world. This caused suppressed memories to surface and he couldn't handle this so he buried it all until nothing was left. Emotionless…the new leader had his weapon."

RWBY were shocked at this and River even more so. "Laurentum's is life full of so much pain." Ruby says a tear coming out of her eye. "His first mission was to kill a train full of humans to show Fanus superiority but before he accepted something came out. Loki was "released" and denied this. The new leader was up sit that he wasted years on making him into a killing machine only to be held up again I guess he kept him for a while before trying to kill him but Laurentum escaped and here we are." Ozpin glares at Laurentum who scowls darkly at him. "From where I'm standing you're the spitting image of Odin but your malice reminds me of Noah….." Laurentum is shaken by this then solidify.

"Uncle Noah…Yes I had forgotten thanks to Loki but I now remember my existence given to me…To kill him then end….this painful existence." Laurentum looks up and readies his blade. "All in my way will be moved aside. No matter who they are." In a chilling voice his body gives off a cold air which fills the room causing everyone to shiver.

"Laurentum…..please don't do this." River begs. He doesn't answer and charges forward to them. From his back an ice dragon begins to form and come out of him to attack causing them to jump back and dodge. They all land next to Ozpin as Laurentum jumps up coming down in a downward slash and is knocked back by Ozpin's cane. He gathers himself and lands back on the platform.

"Ozpin what should we do he's too far gone I suggest we….." Silver interjects "NO, we can't please….." River stands behind her on her side. The rest of RWBY also showing their concerns. Ozpin ponders and raise his glasses. "Then only one thing we can do." He looks over at Silver. "We must open the box and make him remember it all…"

**Well that got serious pretty fast shit is going down I wanted to hit yall with some powerful stuff so here we go. Now you know Loki's existence and his connection to Laurentum also for those who read the prologue you should know how scarce I mentioned Noah. Well next chapter will the fight to regain what was lost. **

**Caroline98, Ezra Soulthief, libertyprime721, and jhellou you guys can send me OC and I will input them into the story cause you are my first followers and favorites on this fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 5

Team L.S.T.R

Chapter 5: Memories on Fire

Loki is strapped down on a table, with swords sticking out of his hands pinning him down. He is struggling to get free as he looks at the ceiling as see a picture in front of him.

It shows Ozpin, Glynda, Team RWBY, River, and Silver weapons drawn preparing to attack.

"Laurentum…." He turns his head and sees the wooden box on the floor next to him. He looks at both his hands and begins to pull them up to free himself. "This pain is…..nothing compared to the life you lived brother."

Meanwhile on the outside Laurentum is gazing at his "friends" as he flares his aura and the room begins to incase in ice. Blake looks around and sees this happening and remembers what Adam told her in the past.

"**He's called the Snow Wolf for a reason. Once and only once I've seen him use his name in respect and the next day I was getting treated for frostbite on 30% of my body don't get on his bad side ever."**

She readies her blades and tells the rest. "His semblance seems to be spreading we should keep our distance." Ozpin shakes his head. "No good Laurentum speed is on a higher level right now even if we tried to run it wouldn't matter I can only assume that not even Ruby can out run him."

Ruby aims Crescent Rose and fires at Laurentum. He deflects the bullet and sticks his sword in the ground and leans back. As he is doing so an ice chair forms and catches him. "Weed them out, Frost Forest…" the floor beneath them freeze over and they all jump back as ice spears appear from the floor nearly impaling them. Laurentum looks blankly at them as he continues to sit in his ice chair.

Yang fires up and shoots her gauntlets at the ice around the room. Ruby takes this time to form a plan. "We'll use Yang's fire power to handle the ice, Weiss can you use your glyphs to keep us in midair?" "I can but with this many people not for long." She replies. Silver interjects "I'll use my semblance with Blake's since we can complement each other and keep him distracted." Ruby nods knowing they have no time to argue and actions need to be taken. Ozpin drinks from his coffee mug and sets it down.

"Glynda and I will keep the ice from harming you all too much but your jobs are to knock him out so we can save him but if that is impossible…." He looks to Glynda who nods. Silver tightens her hands. "It won't come to that I can't…." River grabs her shoulder and smiles softly. "We can save them both I'm sure of it."

Yang is knocked back frost creeping on her face as her eyes turn red and the frost melts off her skin.

"Ready?...Go!" Ruby screams as she jumps with Weiss and lands on a glyph with herself Weiss and River.

River fires her rifle at Laurentum who waves his hand and an ice shield blocks the shots. Ruby fires her sniper as well and Yang fires Ember Celica as they grab his attention while Blake and Silver run to the side.

Laurentum turns his head slightly and jumps up from the chair. Ruby and River turn to take aim but hears Weiss screams and turn to see the chair he was sitting in turns into three giant ice wolves and jumps to attack them. River blocks one advance and Yang tackles two as they drop to the arena.

Laurentum holding his blade swings at Blake who vanishes from her clone and dodge it. Laurentum place his hand on the floor and ice spikes head to her as she jumps out the way. Her right leg caught and is incased as the ice creeps up.

He turns to Silver who at this time turns her sniper into a Qiang spear. She lunges at him jabbing fiercely having the advantage in reach he starts making contact giving him a few scratches and on one lunge he parries.

In a quick movement he grabs her throat and closes down on it. In the mind Loki is looking from Laurentum's view. "Please brother don't…PLEASE!"

Silver is gasping for breath as Laurentum begins to freeze her. Ozpin and Glynda run over to help but a large ice wall is erected before them blocking the path.

"How did he?" Glynda questions. Ozpin glances at his feet sees his shoes are off. Which means as long as he is physically touching a surface he can manipulate ice on its surface?

"You'll feel pain as well brother." He plunges Bloody Sengo in her gut and twist and a drip of blood trickle down from her mouth. He can hear Loki scream from inside his head sobbing at the view of Silver eyes grow lifeless.

"Silver…no…...SILVER!" Loki forces his left hand up lifting the blade as well and pulls off the other from his right. He jumps off the table but falls to his knees his aura weak as Laurentum has been feed off it to use in his attacks. He looks back at the scene and a tear fall from his eye.

Laurentum leans in and whispers in her ear "Your death will only "help" Loki…." A sharp pain comes from his leg as the muscle holding his leg in a standing motion is cut and falls to a knee. He turns to see his attacker and is surprised to see who it is.

Her platinum eyes staring into his black ones; she stabs again and hits into his shoulder pinning him to the floor.

"But how…..I killed you…" Laurentum asks Silver. She glances at her "body" and Laurentum turns his head and see it turn into small silver stars. "My semblance Illusion Edge. You're not the only one with a physical semblance, once you grabbed my throat you were already within my illusion." (A/N genjustu I'm sorry I had to use this line)

Laurentum grabs the pole of the spear and begins freezing it. Before it can become brittle and break Silver pulls out and keeps her distance as Laurentum stands up his aura healing the cut muscle and a makeshift ice cast appearing over it.

From behind Glynda breaks his ice wall and Ruby, Yang, Weiss and River come running after dealing with his Ice Wolves.

Laurentum gauges the situation, he has lost a lot of blood and aura but he still has one last trump card. "You all do clearly not understand. Cling on to a false hope trying to "fix" what's already broken." Blake joins and speaks. "Even without your emotions you're still running away from them." Laurentum looks at her blankly. Silver extends her hand. "Please just let us help you."

Laurentum looks down and begins to mumble something. "_**For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this I become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul brother, and by my blade, kneel to thee.**_"

Loki inside his head begins to glow white even brighter. "It can't be can it?"

The light shine over Laurentum and his fatigue starts to fade and the color comes back to his face. At this point everyone is dumbfounded at what he just did. "Ozpin is that….." "Yes Loki's aura has just been fully unlocked." Laurentum opens his eyes one being black the other is white. "Two souls with large amount of aura in one body. But this…." He extends his hand and everyone instantly falls to all fours. "Another semblance interesting…..brother."

Ozpin himself is on one knee struggling to even look ahead. "Gravity control is Loki's semblance….and for one body to handle this entire aura is unbelievable." Laurentum looks at his hands and looks around at his fallen "friends" and "teachers" "You bow before me as if I'm king thus I'll call it "King's Domain" seeing as it only reaches this far at its limit." He lifts Bloody Sengo and walk to Ozpin. "The first to fall with be the "Wizard" Ozpin." As he leans over him he turns his sword in preparing to strike as soon as he stabs a pain hits his head.

It disrupts his semblance and frees everyone. Laurentum falls to his knees dropping his blade and begins gasping. "What is…..this?" Ozpin looks around to see who deal the blow but see no one and the students begin getting up free from the modified gravity.

Inside his mind Loki is smiling. "You should've never opened my aura brother." He is on his back gasping and crying. His hand inside the wooden box and the memories flow into him and flow out as his aura is getting sucked into Laurentum. "The box is now open and it's all coming back to you through me, my little brother."

All the memories and emotions Laurentum threw away are flowing back to him. Joy, passion, caring, bashfulness, sorrow, hatred, pain; it all hits him in one instance. He bangs his head on the floor. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOOOOOOOOP ITTTTTTTTT!" he continues even with his head splits open and blood runs down his head. Everyone watches at the scene of Laurentum losing himself. Ruby asks "Is he going to be ok?" Ozpin shakes his head. "Several years' worth of emotion that didn't get dealt with is coming back all at once no man should be able to conquer such a feat and still be sane." River runs over to his side and grabs his head and pulls him in. She pats his head and begins soothing him. "It's ok everything is going to be ok Laurentum."

Laurentum stops shaking and instantly grabs on to Silvers waist and presses his face into her stomach, she feels a warm wetness on her stomach and she pulls him in closer.

"…I'm sorry…...I'm so sorry...…Mother…..."

**Tell me what you think of this. Like, rate and subscribe…wait this isn't youtube dammit….well pm me and questions or write them in a review and I'll keep you posted with new chapters.**


	7. Chapter 6

L.S.T.R

Chapter 6: Recovery…..

It has been three weeks since Laurentum's "fall". Ever since the\ he has fallen into a deep slumber unable to wake up.

He is in the infirmary, hooked up to machines monitoring his brainwaves and life signs, all of which are stable. As it turned out upon examination of his body he pushed it beyond its limits even after careful analysis shows his body can hold vast amount of aura. His internal injuries were extreme clots in his blood vessels, blood in the lungs, and his heart was beating at 205 per/sec.

In the room where he was staying in was an abnormal sight. His teammates around his bed sleeping with him; they never left his side even once unless it was lunch or bathroom and even then one would stay behind to keep him company.

They waited days on end for their leader/friend to wake up so their faces would be the first thing he sees.

Within his sub-conscious Laurentum is alone in the void of his own mind. Sitting in a prayer position, as Loki walks up behind him.

"Brother…..don't you think it's time to go back outside?" Laurentum sits unresponsive to his brother's words not moving an inch. Loki sighs and walks to sit next to him.

"Still in shock huh?" Loki says as he wraps his arm around his little brother's shoulder.

"It's ok I'm here for you as well as the others outside." A tear runs down Laurentum's face.

"It hurts…brother." His face which used to be blank unable to read was now full of sadness. "All the things I did for the White Fang and mom and dad…..it just hurts." Loki looks at Laurentum. "So you just gonna give up? Is that what you want the pain to stop?" He stands up which makes Laurentum to gaze as his brother materializes a katana in hand and swings down at him.

Laurentum swiftly dodges and stands up. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Oh I was going to end your pain brother by kill you all your pain will be gone." He charges him again but this time Laurentum counters with Bloody Sengo which appeared him his hand. "You think I'm going to sit back and let you kill me? When now finally I feel my life has a meaning?" Laurentum charges full of vigor he never had before. Quick strikes that eyes can barely register, he moved as if he really was a different person from before. Loki backs off and smiles. "Then tell me little brother what is your life meaning now?" Laurentum looks within in himself and finds the answer.

"My friends…..they're waiting for me outside right now. I have a lot of work to make up since I've been in here too. Plus my body needs to get back into shape, I've been bedridden for too long." He looks at Loki and for the first time in a long time smiles. "And you're with me too brother…the last of my family that truly matters, I can't thank you enough for all that you did I literally wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Loki walks up and punches him in the shoulder.

"It's the job of the older sibling to take care of the younger one."

Outside his mind the rest of team LSTR is now awake doing the usual since they first came to his room.

Topaz is doing standing push-ups keeping his body toned in the corner, Silver is holding Laurentum's, and River is drawing in her book and puts her pencil down her drawing shows a sleeping Laurentum on large detail.

The door opens and Ozpin walks in with Glynda behind him. "It seems there's still no change?" He asks. Silver shakes her head. "How long must we wait professor?" She asks concern in her voice. "He needs to awaken on his own. It's even a miracle that he's even alive." Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee mug. "His injuries were from the sudden surge of aura going thru his body which he was unprepared for. His body reacted too positively to this and suffered to where it overworked itself. Throughout these weeks his body has been regulating the new aura now flowing in him." Glynda adds.

Topaz lands on his feet. "Either way no matter how long it takes we'll wait here until he wakes up." Silver nods to his statement, and so does River.

"He can take all the time he needs. We'll be here waiting until then, if that's ok with you Prof. Ozpin?" River asks.

Ozpin smiles and nods then turn his head and his eyes widen. This causes everyone else to turn in the direction he's looking and couldn't believe their eyes. Laurentum is in his bed sitting up awake looking at everyone in the room. He stretches and cracks his neck after being asleep for so long. He looks at his team and teachers and says one thing. "Guess I was asleep for a long time huh?" he chuckles a bit. Soon after this his teammates swarm him grabbing on to his body.

Topaz messing with his hair, River pushing her head into his chest and Silver going into his side. Laurentum winces "Uh guys I just woke up can you be a little gentler?" they shake their heads in disagreement and continue hugging him.

Ozpin walks up and smiles at him. "I see your awake is everything ok now?" the team let him go and stand on his side. Laurentum smiles which surprises everyone in his team. "Yea I'm good a lot of things happened but I'm alright." River is looking at him intensely and Laurentum looks at her and smiles which cause her heart to tighten.

He grabs her hand and holds it. "Sorry Riv I had you worried didn't I?" she blushes but turns away quickly. "What? No we just needed our leader idiot." Topaz laughs. Silver looks earnestly at Laurentum and speaks up.

"Um what about….." before she can finish her sentence Laurentum turns his head swiftly and his eyes turn white. "What's wrong princess miss me that much? Maybe we should pick up where we left off." Loki laughs. This causes Silver's face to turn bright red and smoke comes out of her head.

Glynda looks at Ozpin puzzled and he looks at her and smiles. "To be young, you make acceptations for love."

After a few days of check-ups on his body and aura he got the all clear to be released and he returned to classes.

In his long absence many things have changed. Jaune is barely getting bullied by Cardin anymore ever since the forest trip. Blake has revealed her Fanus origin to her team. They had some string-ups but they're getting through it.

Laurentum is currently taking his third class tests he missed. It strange ever since he awakened he feels more open to everything his mind. The last two tests her took his teachers told his score right away since even they were surprised that he did so well scoring very high. After he's done he walks to the Lunchroom and meets up with his team and teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey guys just finished with my last test which was pretty easy." Yang grimaces at his take on the tests. "Great the boy who practically slept the whole semester is taking the test and getting high grades while I'm….struggling." Topaz wraps his arm around his flaming girlfriend and calms her down. "It's ok babe Laurentum was always ahead of the class anyway; the first week he had already read all our textbooks in all the classes. Guess having no emotions left him with time to spare." Topaz laughs. Laurentum laughs as well "Yea but just because I have them back don't think you get to slack on training or studies Topaz I want to see you boost your grade so your girl can be motivated to do the same." Ruby laughs at Laurentum's quip at her sister and his teammate.

The three teams talk amongst themselves as they walk to the arena on Laurentum's request.

In his full battle gear he stands in the arena against his opponent who is on the opposite floor from him. She's wearing her full Greek armor with Milo and Akouo in hand.

"I've always wanted to fight you Pyrrha and who else to make me stretch these tight muscles other then you." Laurentum smiling at his opponent. "I've always wanted to fight you too. Not many in our year have the skill or speed on your level." She tells him.

On the sidelines Nora and Topaz are placing bets on their teammates. Nora betting her pancakes rights to Topaz if Laurentum wins for a whole month. Topaz gives her his desserts if Pyrrha wins.

Ruby is talking to Yang "Who do you think has a better chance overall?" Yang grabs her chin in thought as Weiss speaks up. "I see Pyrrha winning this bout. She has the best overall attack and defense in our whole class. She can handle whatever Laurentum can throw at her." Blake interrupts her "But Laurentum is pure offence his defense is still shakey, he can knock over any wall that is erected against him. After fighting him in all those matches last semester I can say confidently that he can adapt his fighting style against anyone."

Jaune is talking to Ren "I feel like this is going to be a tough matchup for both of them." "Pyrrha can keep him at bay with her rifle. Laurentum can also overpower her once he gets close enough but who knows everything isn't always as it seems on paper."

River yells from her seat "Better not lose Laurentum because if you do we lose Topaz's desserts to Nora for a whole month." Topaz then turns to River. "Wait has it been you eating my leftover chocolate cake?" River looks away not answering, Topaz now making a mental note to eat all his cake and leave none for later.

"So shall we begin Pyrrha?" Laurentum draws his blade. "Yes let's." She aims Milo now in its rifle mode and fires at him.

He cuts the bullet, splitting it in half before it reaches him. She fires more rounds in succession but the result was Laurentum blocking with his sword and sheathe. In his mind Loki walks behind him. "My turn?" He smiles "Sure brother have a go." (A/N In the next few scenes it's a fight were Laurentum and Loki keep switching over control over their body. Each using confusing tactics to keep Pyrrha off her A game.)

His eyes turn white and he charges Pyrrha, turning Bloody Sengo into its shotgun mode. He fires earth dust rounds to create pillars to block her view. Pyrrha almost as if anticipating it raises her shield and blocks a wide slash from Loki, who sliced through the rock hoping for a surprise attack.

The others are impressed with the adaptability of Loki and confusion he can make in his attacks. Laurentum gets in close where he thrives and begins his attack. At this time Pyrrha turns Milo into its sword mode and blocks his swing clashing swords.

They exchange in sword clashes as sparks fly off at each connection. Pyrrha parries one of his attacks and bashes him with her shield.

Loki is knocked back and quickly regains his stance as he looks up and sees Akouo flying towards him. Laurentum takes over and bends back to dodge it. (Matrix Style!)

He charges her again without her shield and she waves her hand and it glows black for a second as her shield makes a U-turn and comes back. Two attacks coming from front and back heading towards Laurentum. He focuses his semblance and bends down to place his hand on the floor to create an ice pillar to boost him off the ground to dodge the sudden attack. He lands a sizeable distance from Pyrrha as she runs and gathers her shield.

"Hmph better than I thought guess you winning all those tournaments were rightfully earned." Laurentum says in respect. "Thank you very much, and I must say I've never faced anyone like you before."

Laurentum prepares to continue and raise his hand as nothing happens. Laurentum looks interested and says something under his breath. "Only for him huh? Guess that makes since." He puts down his hand and sticks his blade on to the floor as he puts both hands on the floor. Two large ice circles form and lion ice sculptures form from them. "Frost Lion….." They come to life and charge at Pyrrha. She throws her shield at one causing it to shatter into pieces and the other pounces at her. She rolls out of the way and fires shots aimed at its feet as all four shots hit their marks and immobilize the beast as it becomes unresponsive.

Pyrrha hears shouting coming from the stands as she turns to see two white eyes staring at her.

"Checkmate…." Loki used Laurentum's attack as a diversion to once again to decrease the distance. He lifts his hand as his aura flares. "You're in my range…King's Domain." As he lowers his hand both Pyrrha and Loki feel a sense of loss of gravity as they both float uncontrollably off the ground.

"Whaa….whoa…" Pyrrha says as she can't gather herself. "What the hell this isn't what I wanted to happen!?" Loki yells. He can hear Laurentum laugh from inside the mind. **"Looks like someone needs some practice with their new found semblance huh big brother?" **Laurentum mocks. "Shut up Laurentum this new you is pretty annoying now. I liked to be the one to make smart remarks." This only made Laurentum to laugh even more.

The others are confused with what just happened. Pyrrha takes advantage of the situation immediately and fires rounds into Loki causing him to lose control over his semblance.

They both hit the floor as Pyrrha turns Milo into sword mode and charges Loki as he is reeling from the force of the shots.

She swings at him as he stands and it hits the wind out of him as his aura takes the blow for him. He recovers quickly and turns to her with Lullaby in shotgun mode. He fires an buckshot of fire dust as a torrent of flame hits Pyrrha's shield, followed by a loud shockwave from an earth dust shell.

Pyrrha reels as she is knocked off her feet. "Magazines mixed with different type of shells of dust rounds huh very clever." She acknowledges her opponent. Loki smiles "Yup my brilliant idea. Confuse the enemy with ever-changing tactics."

The smile soon fades as Loki bends to one knee exhausted. "You're tough Pyrrha we haven't had this much fun in a long time." He says. Pyrrha nods fatigue clearly shown on her face. "Yes it has been a wonderful bout. Now since we both can barely stand lets end it with one last clash." She gathers her aura into her body and it explodes as it is released from her entire being.

Loki grimaces at her remaining boost of strength. "This won't end well…Bro let's try that take the wheel." Loki's eyes fade to Black and Laurentum enters a two handed stance.

"Ok….." He place his hand over his eyes as his own aura bursts out of him and the two auras from both Pyrrha and Laurentum shakes the arena. The others are clinging to their seats as the final bout is at hand.

Laurentum uncovers one of his eyes and opens it. "_**H**_**armony**." His voice bold and loud as he uncovers his left eye and shows it has become white.

He charges at Pyrrha and she does the same. They grow closer to each other and the arena is silent only the sound of their feet running can be heard. Laurentum jumps in the air for a downward slash coming to Pyrrha. She stops and turns her weapon into a spear and prepares to thrust.

As he is coming down Pyrrha tries to miss direct Laurentum's blade with her semblance polarity. She is unable to do so like she has before during the fight, she then notices Laurentum falling as a faster rate. She picks up on what he did and pulls her sword back and raises her shield.

Laurentum comes crashing down onto the shield a massive shockwave blows everyone off their seats. The arena floor beneath Pyrrha starts cracking and a small crater is formed causing a dust cloud to envelop them.

As the dust settles teams JNPR, RWBY, AND LSTR see Laurentum and Pyrrha still in the same position when Laurentum came down.

A split second later Pyrrha topples over indicating the victor. Topaz jumps up knowing he won a bunch of pancakes as Nora starts to cry and Ren console her.

Laurentum helps Pyrrha up and she wraps her arm around his shoulder. "A truly powerful strike I must say, but why did you hold back?" Laurentum looks at his friend. "Cause I can't attack seriously on a friend you held back too Pyrrha. Plus if I didn't I probably would've broke your arms and probably my legs at the force of gravity I put on myself." He smiles then winces as his body screams with pain. "I better hit the weight room before I do that move again. A skinny body like mine can't utilize gravity enhanced attacks without massive recoil."

The two limp their way to their teammates/friends as they run down to the two fighters.

Later that day after he and Pyrrha was cleared from the infirmary, Laurentum left Beacon to do an errand in town alone and he find himself at Juniors Bar.

He walks inside finding the man he wanted to meet.

"Junior buddy what's up?" he says with a smile, Junior growls at his upcoming headache he gonna have knowing Laurentum is here. "What do you want now kid?" Laurentum grins with teeth showing fully. "Oh just the usual information…." Before he can finish his sentence he is knocked across the head and launched into the wall hitting it hard.

Laurentum gets up shaking his head as he turns to his surprise attacker and his face looks as if he has seen a ghost. "I've come for your head old friend…"

Laurentum gazes upon his attacker wearing a long black overcoat, black pants, and black shoes. He notices the familiar red-brownish hair similar to one of his teammates and the white mask covering his eyes along with a long blade in his hands.

His attacker pulls out his blade and with it makes a V pattern in the air. "How's your scar on your chest treating you?" he asks

Laurentum places his hand over his scar and looks up "Adam….."

**And Adam enters the scene shit is getting real now. If you guys reading have your own fanfic you own and want in the story inbox them to me and i'll try to implement them into the story. This gets better the more you review. Stay tuned for the next chapter mates.**


End file.
